


Sweet Desire

by assphixiate



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harklight stumbles upon something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful gift art at the bottom as well.

Harklight rubbed the corners of his eyes as he walked tiredly down the long hallway. He had been overseeing the adjustments to his master's Tharsis and it had taken much longer than expected. The Moon Base looked all but deserted after midnight. The clicking of his boot heels echoed down the empty corridor. 

On his way back to his own room, he figured he'd stop by Slaine's office. There were mornings in which he'd greet Harklight with deep circles under his eyes, saying he'd been up late working the night before. If tonight was one of those nights, he figured he could let Slaine know the modifications had gone smoothly and everything was in working order.  
He could see a sliver of slight coming from doorway as he approached the room. The door was slightly ajar, so he assumed his guess that Slaine was still working had been correct. Just as he raised his hand to tap politely on the door, he heard a distinct sound from inside and paused. He peeked silently through the door; he could see the side of the large marble bureau, yet he could not see anyone inside.

The sound came again, a soft whimper that gave Harklight goosebumps. Something kept him frozen in place where he was. The familiar voice sounded not afraid or hurt but content. 

"I brought you something." The voice did not belong to Slaine, but also vaguely recognizable. Harklight couldn't quite pin down who it was. "Would you put it on for me?"

There was a pause and the sound of shuffling tissue paper, his mind playing him an image of Slaine opening a gift. Then came a small chuckle, laced with amusement and perhaps a bit of bashfulness. "I was not expecting this." He seemed to be struggling for words. "You want me to wear it now?"

"Yes, I want to see if it looks as perfect on you as it does in my imagination."

Another gentle laugh, a little nervous. It was then that Slaine stepped into his field of vision, his back to Harklight. The other man, whoever it was, had positioned himself on top of the desk with crossed legs, but all he could really see was from his calves down. He was wearing red trousers and long boots, the uniform of a Versian count.

Slaine seemed to shuffle in place a bit and Harklight could see his arms moving in front of him. He realized when he shrugged his own scarlet jacket off and let it drop to the floor that he had been unbottoning it. He swallowed hard and focused on stilling his breath.

His eyes were fixated on the taut muscles of Slaine's back as he lifted his white undershirt over his head. He'd seen the scars before, but every time he did he felt a pang of anguish in his heart. The metallic jangle of his belt buckle indicated he was working on undoing his pants. When he was done they dropped heavily to his ankles. He shimmied his underwear down his thighs and stepped out of the pile of clothes pooled at his ankles. He stood stark naked, his front to the faceless man and his back, unknowingly, to Harklight. 

He stepped out of his field of vision for a moment as he leaned over to get the gift bag. He pulled out a pair of white stockings and began to slowly roll them up each leg, his feet pointed gracefully towards the floor as he did so. Harklight bit his lip. This was also not what he was expecting.

He knew he should leave, that is was indecent of him to be peeping on this moment, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision in front of him. Slaine slipped small, lacy panties onto himself, the back criss-crossed with a ribbon tied neatly into a bow. It formed a tiny heart right at the base of his ass, the delicate dimples above his bottom accentuated by the lavish trim. Then he slithered into a matching garterbelt. He bent over to fasten the satin ribbons in place, fumbling with the clasps. Harklight could feel waves of arousal pulsing through his groin as Slaine bent over, unknowningly revealing his mostly bare, frilly ass to the voyeur in the doorway.

The last thing he pulled out was a sheer lace bralet, which he twined around his neck. As usual, he store wore his pendant in place, and it hung between the scalloped curves of the lingerie. 

"Can you... help me tie the back?" he asked tentatively after a few moments struggling to do so himself. He stepped over to where the man was seated and he unfolded his legs. He shifted between the stranger's thighs and turned around as the other tied his top in place. Harklight noticed there were tiny slits with little bows for his nipples to peek through. The other man reached his hand around to cup his chest, teasing and pinching Slaine's nipples until they hardened and poked through the slits. The blond let out a breathy moan as he did so and Harklight could see that the tip of his erection was poking out of his ornate underwear.

Harklight's breath hitched in his throat and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, biting through the glove and into the skin there. His own pants felt incredibly tight as his cock hardened at the sight of Slaine in lingerie, being fondled by another man.

He felt like a disgrace. Shame washed over him, but he still didn't move. 

Slaine leaned back against the man, letting himself go limp against his body. He watched the hands that were rubbing his chest move slowly down his abdomen, thumbs digging into his hipbones. The blond rolled his head back languidly with a pleasured sigh. Those fingers slowly crept towards the hard bulge in Slaine's panties and Harklight realized he was palming himself through his pants... imagining _he_ was the one touching Slaine.

He noticed the pink flush on Slaine's cheekbones as the other man's lips kissed gently at the nape of his neck, the shadows still obscuring his face from Harklight's view. But he kind of liked that, because then he could easily put himself in the position of the stranger. He imaged himself sucking on that soft, pale skin, kissing and biting gently, eliciting those sweet mewls with his lips.

The man's hand reached slowly into the front of Slaine's underwear and began pumping his dick lazily. Slaine seemed to want more, because he ground his ass back into the man's lap and the man laughed quietly. Slaine arched his back and whispered, so faintly Harklight could barely hear, "Put your cock inside me."

"You're awfully slutty, Count Troyard," the man taunted and, beneath the arousal, Harklight felt a surge of anger. He would never talk to his master in such a disrespectful way. If he'd had less self-control, he probably would have said something, broken his silence, interrupted this moment and outed himself as a peeping tom, but he was practiced in holding his tongue.

Slaine twirled himself around to face the other, his back arching so his tight, round ass curved away from the other's body. His thigh moved to rub gently against the other's crotch through his clothes. "Then give me what I want."

The other's hand gripped Slaine's jaw tightly and pulled him up for a kiss. Slaine's hands worked to unzip the other's pants, reaching into his fly and pulling his cock out. His delicate hands closed around the length and worked up and down casually. Meanwhile the man reached into his pocket to produce a small bottle of lubricant. He coated his fingers and Slaine jerked him off and then reached around to squeeze Slaine's asscheeks. The blond sighs and rolled his hips as those fingers, wet with lube, disappeared into his lacy undergarments. Harklight could see them moving beneath the thin fabric, smearing wet circles around his asshole. When Slaine's breath caught in his throat, Harklight knew the man had inserted his fingers inside. He tried to image the warm tightness around his own fingers.

When the unknown count seemed satisfied in preparing him, he hooked his arm under Slaine's thigh and urged him to climb into his lap. Slaine did so and the man hooked his fingers in the crotch of his panties to pull them aside, allowing his cock to line up with Slaine's entrance before he began to push slowly inside.

Slaine clung tightly to the man's broad shoulders, his fingers digging into the thick fabric of his coat. Harklight watched as the man's entire length sheathed itself inside of Slaine, whose legs were wrapped tightly around the man's waist. The man gripped Slaine's waist, just above his garter belt, and began to lift him up and down on his dick. Slaine let out a quiet moan as he rocked in the man's lap, trying to lift himself with shaking arms to help fasten the pace.

Harklight bit hard enough into the back of his hand to feel his skin break as he watched the man began to fuck Slaine fiercely, his hips thrusting up to slam deep inside of Slaine, who had begun to writhe and shiver helplessly in his lap. Each time the man shoved his cock back into him, he let out a wanton cry. Harklight slowly unzipped his own fly and pulled his twitching dick from inside, rubbing it in time with the man's movements.

Slaine cried out loudly, his voice breaking and his shoulder blades knitching tightly together as his body tensed like a drawn bow. The man's thrusting had become more erratic, and he pulled Slaine's body down onto him hard as he bit deep into his shoulder. Harklight could tell they both had just cum. As Slaine gingerly lifted himself off the other man's dick, cum dripped from his asshole. The crotch of the panties snapped back and quickly became wet with the semen leaking from between the blond's legs.

He placed himself back onto the floor with wobbly legs, his hands resting against the edge of the desk for support. The man quickly zipped up his pants and slid from down from the tabletop. Harklight instantly stopped pumping himself and felt a swift flood of panic wash over him. He scrambled away from the door, knowing the man would be exiting soon.

He couldn't hear their parting words as he swung around the corner, but he soon heard careful and cautious footsteps from behind him. He pressed himself flush against the wall as he waited for the man to pass. On his way by, the count seemed to be straightening his cravat and he looked over his shoulder with a smile. Harklight felt sick to his stomach the moment he laid eyes on him.

Barouhcruz.

Soon the man disappeared down the hallway and Harklight breathed a quiet sound of relief, trying to push the melancholy feelings from his mind. He straightened up, smoothing out his navy jacket. As he pivoted to depart towards his room, he was met with Slaine standing in the hallway, still in his lingerie set, disheveled and red-faced. A trail of cum leaked down his thigh and into one of his stockings.

"Harklight."

"S-Slaine-sama... I..."

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?"

He couldn't tell if he sounded angry. There wasn't much tone in his voice, but he looked somewhat ashamed. Harklight didn't answer, but stared down at his boots, besmirched.

"I knew. It's fine. I could have stopped it, if I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?" He was probably out of line, and he flinched inwardly at his forwardness.

"I guess part of me wanted you to see," he scoffed, his tone fortified with a sense of self-condemnation. He smiled weakly. 

He stepped closer, light and silent on the floor. His socked feet didn't make a sound; that was why he hadn't heard him approaching. He advanced close enough Harklight could feel his warm breath on his skin as he stood on tiptoe, his mouth barely reaching the edge of his jawline. 

"I'm sorry about this," he murmured and ran his hand across the bulge of Harklight's pants. It was a feather-light touch and Harklight felt a shiver travel slowly upwards from the base of his spine. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Then Slaine lowered himself back down on his heels and backed away. Harklight felt bitter disappointment wash over himself and he mentally berated the repugnant audacity to have expected anything more. Slaine smiled sadly before turning away.

"Feel free to jerk off to me tonight, Harklight."

He disappeared back into the office room and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I would not mind seeing Slaine in lacy lingerie.
> 
> EDIT: Nozureii drew this beautiful fanart for this fic:  
> https://twitter.com/Nozurei/status/593867859660566528  
> 


End file.
